


Milo has a panic attack onstage during rehearsals and the cast helps him feel better + a bonus

by trumulyArtistic



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumulyArtistic/pseuds/trumulyArtistic
Relationships: Milo Kalman/Kevin Baker (past)





	Milo has a panic attack onstage during rehearsals and the cast helps him feel better + a bonus

It was meant to be a piece of the collaboration of scenes. They were supposed to turn one of the most terrible things in their life into a scene. They'd proceed to make it random, so nobody knew who's scene was who's, and the cast would act it out.

Except it was fresh in his mind. Matthieu was the only one who knew who's scene was who's because he was the director, but he was there in Milo's scene.

Watching the scenes was hard for everyone, and acting in them was as well. Nobody had read the scripts for them, leaving that for rehearsals. None of them were allowed to act in their own scenes, but Milo insisted on acting as himself in his scene.

When the time came for the scene, they needed three people. Milo for his character, Jeremiah for Kevin's character, Benji for the random stranger aka. Matthieu's character. That's when they started the scene.

"Milo, you're so funny! Seriously, how did I get so lucky"

"I dunno, if you hadn't approached me in freshman year, you wouldn't have met me at all"

Someone made a whistling noise in the audience to imitate the bullet whizzing through the air. Milo's reaction was delayed, just like it was in the scene.

Jeremiah collapsed on the ground, as if he was shot but Milo just stood there. Flashbacks of that night, when Kevin's last words were 'I love you Milo'.

"Milo? Hey Milo"

Milo was aware of the cast surrounding him, and Matthieu right in front of him. He was aware of his body trembling and tears streaming down his face.

"Milo hey, it's okay. I know, I never met Kevin, he was gone when I found you guys, but he'd be proud of you for choosing this. For being brave enough to choose this as your scene."

Matthieu hugged Milo, and the whole cast followed until it was a group hug. Milo cried for 30 minutes, before the group hug dispersed. 

"So Matthieu was the random stranger? That makes acting him so much easier."

Benji laughed, making the rest of the cast, including Milo, laugh.

"If you feel uncomfortable with doing your scene, we could always have Aiden do your characters role."

Milo shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"No, I can do it. You guys… helped me with this."

"Alright, well, do you want to rehearse the scene again or do you want us to move on?"

Milo thought for a minute. He felt tired from crying and he didn't have the energy to perform.

"Let's move on."

\+ Bonus

On the night of the performance, everyone did spectacular on their scenes. It was emotional, but wonderfully played out. Milo's older sister, who checked on him after the incident alongside Matthieu, was in the crowd watching. She didn't know he was doing that scene.

She watched as Milo and Jeremiah walked up onstage, talking as their characters.

"Milo, you're so funny! Seriously, how did I get so lucky"

"I dunno, if you hadn't approached me in freshman year, you wouldn't have met me at all"

The sound of a bullet was heard, but it was fake. Milo's sister immediately knew what the scene was when she heard the sound and saw the fake blood burst from Jeremiah.

Matthieu watched Milo, whispering 'come on, you can do it' to himself

Milo caught Jeremiah, just like he had done to Kevin, and Jeremiah looked him in the eyes. Milo was crying, but the crowd assumed it was fake tears.

"K-Kevin. Hold on, come on stay alive-"

"Mi-" 

Jeremiah coughed, really selling the act.

"Milo… I love you"

Jeremiah acted like he just died and Milo held his body close.

"Sir?"

Benji walked onstage, acting as Matthieu. Milo didn't respond.

"Sir, I'm going to call an ambulance"

The scene ended there and Milo stood up with Jeremiah and Benji, all bowing. They walked offstage and Matthieu went onstage to talk to the audience. The cast members hugged Milo, telling him that he did good. Milo just smiled.

Somehow, maybe, he might be able to move on.


End file.
